


Mistakes Happen

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It's not Racer's fault that Albert was bad at his job.





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Breaking In.

Race didn’t know why he was the one getting in trouble, it wasn’t his fault that Albert kind sucked at his job. He was definitely getting sent back to the hellhole that was the IT annex for this. He had told Albert time and time again to stop fixing things, definitely no upgrading, but did he listen? No! And now Racer had had to spend the morning de-programing the printer, which appeared to have gone to the darkside.

“Please don’t banish me back to the IT annex.” Racer pleaded, entered his boss’s office.

“Calm down, chicken wing. Mistakes happen.” Pulitzer replied, leaning forward in his chair, “It’s like the time I went hunting with my friend. We’ll call him Dick. He got super wasted and shot a guy in the face. Now ol’ Dickie wanted to cap him again and bury him in the woods, but we did the right thing. We let the CIA take the rap. Understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Uh… yeah... You were with Dick Cheney when he shot that guy?” Racer replied hesitantly.

“No.” Pulitzer replied, nodding his head, “Now, I want your friend put on answer the phone, and only answering the phone, until he learns not to turn printers into wannabe overlords.”

“Got it.” Racer nodded, leaving the office.

When he got back to his office, Albert was there waiting for him.

“I’m fired, aren’t I?” the redhead asked immediately.

“No, just relegated to answering the phone until I decided you’ve learned your lesson.” Race responded.

“That’s all?”

“Well, you’ll be in the IT annex.” Race grinned, causing Albert to start his whining over again.

Maybe next time, Albert would listen to him.


End file.
